Game of Clones - A Lemony NaruHina Fanfic
by petran
Summary: Naruto was baffled. Could Hinata really tell him apart from his Shadow-Clones? When their first wedding anniversary arrives, Naruto decides to play a little game with his wife in order to find out. But what happens when she turns the tables on him? One-shot lemony sequel to the M-Rated version of "More than Enough...". 'DUAL HINATA ACTION OMAKE' CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentines Day, boys and girls! What better way to celebrate a day about love and romance than to read some smut involving your favorite OTP?**

**I honestly didn't think I had it in me to write another 5'000+ word lemon. I honestly thought that the one I wrote in the M-rated version of "More than Enough" would be the last time I wrote something like this.**

**But then I had this headcannon involving Naruto's shadow clones and Hinata, and I just had to write this!**

**Before you ask, and before you read any further...**

**NO! THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE FANFICS IN WHICH NARUTO USES HIS CLONES FOR GROUP SEX!**

**I REPEAT! IT'S NOT ONE OF THOSE FICS!**

**Rather it's a fic that uses the shadow clones to establish that Hinata and Naruto share a very special bond with each other. Read further to find out how...**

**Continuity wise, this fic takes place a couple of years after "More than Enough". You don't have to read it, but it helps since, there are a few call-backs to it.**

**Since this story takes place a few years after "More than enough..." you will notice that the lemon is very different in style and structure than my previous one. The reason is simple: Hinata and Naruto have been a couple for more than a year, and they have grown accustomed to each other.**

**I hope you still enjoy it.**

**And I really hope I get more than 9 reviews this time...**

"Spoken Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

The first time Naruto noticed Hinata doing it, he was having a sparring match with Sasuke.

Sakura and Hinata, along with a sizable portion of the village and Naruto's fan-club had gathered to see Sasuke and Naruto fight it out (and make sure that they didn't get hurt). Whenever those two got into a fight, even a friendly one, it was always a sight a sight to behold and it always got a big audience. Sasuke didn't mind the loud jeers from the audience; he HAD been a villain for quite some time, and he could understand why people didn't like him very much these days. All he focused on was the lone tiny voice that belonged to the woman with the short pink hair and emerald green eyes that cheered him on and told him to do his best. He'd never admit it, but it made him feel warm inside.

On the other hand, Naruto didn't care about the thousands on cheers he got from a, mostly, female audience. What warmed his heart was the woman with the long black hair, lavender eyes and the "Original Uzumaki Naruto Supporter" robe that was currently trying to get his fanclub to make a wave. It didn't work out that well. Cheerleading wasn't something that Hinata was naturally good at. Still, Naruto had to admit, with her long robe, her long hair tied in a ribbon behind her back, and a cheer-whistle on her mouth, she looked pretty badass while flapping her arms around.

Naruto had over 20 shadow-clones trying to apply the rasengan to his friend, who was, at that point avoiding them and fending him them off quite easily. A brief use of the Susanno later, Naruto and five of his clones were knocked down on the ground right five meters away from Hinata and the rest of Naruto's Official Fanclub…

…and that's when it happened…

While 10 more clones were trying to hit Sasuke in the distance, and while he was laying on the ground, with the rest of the clones, he felt Hinata's hands pick him up softly and helping him stand up. She took out her healing ointment, applied some on his cuts and bruises and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "for good luck", while the rest of the clones that were knocked on the ground puffed into smoke.

What shocked Naruto wasn't Hinata's gesture. What shocked him was that she somehow knew that he was the real Naruto, and not one of his shadow clones.

Could she really distinguish him that easily?

If yes, how did she do it?

Was it her byakugan?

No, it couldn't have been it. Naruto flashed back when he fought Neji during the Chuunin Exam finals. He _also_ had the byakugan and even _he_ couldn't tell which one was the real one. There had to be something else…

…He had to ask those questions later, because Sasuke had seen the scene unfold, also figured out he wasn't a clone and lunged at him.

_'Crap!'_

.

.

.

The second time that he noticed her doing it, the time he confirmed that she could actually do it, was when he helped her clean the house the day after the party they threw for their first wedding anniversary. The house was a mess, and Naruto called about 10 shadow clones to help him clean up the apartment, while Hinata was wearing an apron and preparing lunch.

Naruto was cleaning the toilet, but the door was open and he saw what happened clearly…

One of his clones, the one who was assigned to picking up the trash, laid down the trash-bag, got close to Hinata and started getting frisky with her. He placed his arms around her waist and softly kissed her neck.

What shocked Naruto wasn't the clone's behavior; shadow clones were exact replicas of the original Naruto, and inevitably shared his attraction to Hinata. What really made an impression on him was Hinata's response:

"I'm sorry _clone-san_ but **only my husband can touch me this way!**"

She then swiftly used a "gentle fist" on the clone's face, at which point the clone evaporated. The original Naruto dropped his toilet brush and started rubbing his chin, as the clone's memories and some of his pain returned to him.

The rest of the clones stayed away from Hinata after that.

His remembered the first time they went grocery shopping together after they got married. They had to buy a lot of stuff, and he had to summon a couple of his shadow clones to somehow help, while she went to bakery to pick up some of her favorite cinnamon-rolls. Hinata for some reason kept gravitating towards him, the original Naruto, ignoring the shadow-clones. He didn't pay much attention to it then.

Well, he is paying attention to it now.

There was no doubt about it.

She could somehow _tell_.

Or could she?

Naruto's face formed a wide smirk… Once cleaning up was over, and they had lunch, he would play a little game with his wife…

.

.

.

The apartment was now sparkling clean, and Hinata announced that lunch was ready. Naruto sent a clone to throw out the garbage bag, and stepped inside the kitchen savoring the incredible smell of her homemade miso pork ramen . Hinata was wearing a long purple dress with a white apron tied around it. She was currently wearing her favorite furry white bunny slippers and monochrome gray socks that reached to her ankles.

Naruto was impressed. The clothes that his wife was wearing at the moment would look absolutely hideous on any other individual, but she somehow managed to make them look _good_. For some reason, he suspected that Hinata had an inhrerent ability to make _any_ piece of clothing look good.

Still, he couldn't help but flash an image of her cooking naked with nothing but her apron on the forefront of his mind…

…maybe one of these days.

Hinata placed the ramen on a bowl and served Naruto right before she served herself and sat right beside him enjoying her meal with him.

The couple placed small kisses on each other's cheeks while they were eating. At some point Naruto softly kissed her neck, in the same place his clone had earlier in the day. Hinata felt a sudden shock that froze her solid. She quickly swallowed her mouthful, placed her chopsticks down and gave Naruto a ramen-flavored kiss on the lips.

"Don't kiss me there while I am eating, OK? I nearly choked."  
"OK, no more kissing while eating. Got it!"

When they finally finished eating their food, Naruto offered to pick up the dishes and wash them while she relaxed on the couch. Being tired from cooking and standing for over two hours Hinata happily took him up on his offer. She exhaled in relief as she put her feet up and started reading her copy of "Tales of the Gutsy Ninja". She could hear Naruto scrub with the dish brush while the water poured into the basin. At some point the water and the scrubbing stopped. Naruto must have finished washing the dishes.

_'OK, she is focused on her book. Now is the perfect time!'_

"Shadow-Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto summoned six clones and stepped into the living room. Hinata looked up.

"What is the meaning of this?"  
"Hinata! Let's play a game!"  
"What sort of game?"  
"Can you tell which one of us is the real one?"

Hinata smiled softly, placed her book on the couch and got up. She then, approached the 5th Naruto from the left, placed her hand on his cheeks and lowered his head in order to give him a soft kiss.

The clones evaporated. She had picked the right one.

"How…"

Their lips connected again…

"How could you tell I wasn't a shadow clone?"  
"I just knew…"  
"But how? We are supposed to be identical in everything! Looks, smell, touch! Everything!"  
"I don't know how to explain it exactly…"

She sighed and placed her arms around him while she placed her ear on his chest and started listening to his heartbeat.

"…I feel a huge connection with you, and **_only_** you. Like something keeps pulling me towards you, the **_real_** you. Your shadow-clones just… don't have that sort of connection with me, I guess."

Naruto's heartbeat beat faster, and his face was now flush red. He almost fainted. He was honestly touched by what she just said. He was so happy that he almost started crying.

He looked at her with loving eyes while he kissed the top of her head and run his hands around her back. Hinata truly was his soulmate.

They enjoyed the moment…

…and then Hinata decided to speak.

"You know, I wonder…"  
"What?"  
"Your turn!"  
"Huh?"  
"Turn your back and close your eyes!"

Naruto broke the hug and did as Hinata instructed him. His mind wondered what she had in mind.

**"Shadow…"**

Wait, what?

**"Clone…"**

She wouldn't…

**"Jutsu!"**

Oh yes, she would…A puff was heard.

"You may turn around now."

Naruto turned around to see two identical Hinatas looking back at him. His jaw dropped…

…and then closed. He mentally kicked himself. Why was he so surprised? She had been watching him use that technique for years! And it's not like Hinata is slow on the uptake; back in the written portion of the first Chuunin exams she managed to answer questions that **jounin** themselves had problems answering. **_Of course_** she would know how to perform the Shadow-Clone-Jutsu on her own!

Still, it looks like one shadow-clone is all she can manage for now.

"Your turn Naruto!" both Hinatas shouted in unison "Which one of us is the real one?"

Naruto was cursing himself. Why, oh _why_ did he do this?

Hinata had just confided that she had this special connection to him. If he chose the wrong Hinata, it would prove to her that he didn't care for her as much as she cared for him. That he didn't share the bond she had with him. He was sure that she wouldn't stop loving him, if he chose the wrong one but it would break her precious heart.

He proceeded to examine each Hinata carefully. Same hair, same looks, same mannerisms. There wasn't something that could be used to distinguish one from the other. Hinata's shadow-clone jutsu was perfectly performed. Her shadow clone was an exact replica of herself, from her lavender eyes to the way she fidgeted with her fingers.

He went over his options. He could choose a Hinata randomly. There's a 50% chance of getting it right. Right?

He quickly discarded that option. Love like the one Hinata had for him deserved more, much more, than a coin toss. Besides, what would he say if she asked him "How did you know?"

_'Don't trust your senses'_ Naruto thought _'trust your heart!'_

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He allowed himself to hear his own heartbeat, and let his instincts take over. His mind was blank and his body took over. It was then he knew…

…he knew which Hinata was the real one!

He approached the left one, and gave her a big hug. When she embraced him and felt the comfortable heat of her chest against his, he knew he had picked the right one.

"Hinata, I know this is the real you, but can I do something?"  
"OK."

Naruto briefly broke the hug and approached the Hinata that was standing on the right, the cloned one. He gave her a small peck on the lips.

Something was just… off… when he did this… for some reason it just didn't feel right.

He returned to the real Hinata, the one standing on the left and embraced her once more.

"I knew it! Kissing your clone somehow feels… wrong."  
"How so?"  
"It somehow felt like I was kissing… a distant twin sister of yours…"  
"Oh…"  
"Kissing **you** on the other hand…"

His lips once again started touching hers. Now, this felt **right**!

He felt his passion heat up as she slowly started melting in his arms. He kissed her neck, hearing the soft purr of her voice as she untied her apron. He slowly started unbuttoning her dress and planted soft kisses all over her shoulders, and her chest as he slowly took the dress off.

Hinata was sweaty from all the cooking. Her dress was sticking in some places, and her hands smelled like the spring onions she cut in order to prepare the food…

…Naruto didn't care! He was connected to his wife, and loved her with every fiber of his being. He wanted her and she wanted him. He would savor every touch, every smell, and every taste that her body provided. Onions be damned!

When he unbuttoned the dress and lowered it to her waist, he was delighted to find out that she didn't wear a bra today (thank kami, he always had problems taking those things off). Her ample chest and her gorgeous perfectly shaped pink nipples glistened and felt slippery as he cupped them with his hands.

He saw Hinata's eyes close and a big grin form on her face as she started shivering once more from his touch. He quickly went to work on her. He licked the sweat off her breasts, twirling his tongue all around them and started to suck softly on her nipples. A small yelp escaped Hinata's mouth as he gently bit on them.

He moved downwards, softly kissing her belly, licking around her navel and lowering her dress further down. Her white panties were now in full view, right in front of his eyes. They were plain, the type of panties somebody wore for comfort, not looks, but the distinct wetness that was starting to form there, made them look unbelievably sexy.

Her purple dress was now fully on the floor. As she lifted her leg upwards to take it off, Naruto placed his lips on the wetness of her white panties and started licking over them. Hinata trembled and let out a loud moan telling him that she was about to lose her mind.

Naruto stood up once more and gave her another deep tongue kiss. He rolled her around, as if he was slowly dancing with her, and guided her to their bed. He laid her down and while he was kissing her neck, placed his fingers inside her panties and started rubbing her clit with his thumb(he now knew what that "button" was called) while slipping a finger inside her. Hinata moaned louder…

…It was at that point that Naruto felt somebody tapping on his shoulder…

…He turned his face around…

…It was Hinata's shadow clone…

…she had undressed herself and had one of her hands inside her panties. From the looks of it, she had been touching herself for quite some time…

"Please… I want you…can I please join you?"

Naruto looked at her and then at his wife, the original Hinata, who was currently laying down on his bed completely flushed. They both chuckled.

"We completely forgot about your clone…"  
"Yeah…"  
"So… what are we going to do about this?"

Hinata's face formed a sly sexy smile. It was a smile that Naruto knew quite well…

"I think it will be fun to play this game for a little while longer!"

The original got up from the bed and approached her clone.

"OK, you can join us. But we will have to lay down some rules."  
"What kind of rules?"  
"First of all… I am not into this whole twincest… clonecest… whatever you want to call it. So…"  
"It's OK… Neither am I…"

Naruto looked kind of disappointed. He knew that Hinata would feel uncomfortable with that sort of thing, and that she wouldn't do it, but he couldn't help imagining the two Hinatas making out with each other.

"Second… This…" she pointed at Naruto's bulge inside his pants "is **mine!** You may not do anything with it unless I give you permission."

Now it was the clone's turn to be disappointed. Naruto could swear that he saw her drooling as she looked at him.

"Third… This…" she kissed Naruto's lips "is also **mine**. You may not kiss my husband on the lips."

"That's not fair!"

"Finally… If at _any_ point during all of this, Naruto mistakes you for me, all previous rules are revoked and you can do anything you want with him."

Hinata's double perked up!

"Now…" said the original Hinata as she took her double's hand "let's do this!"

Both Hinatas looked at Naruto who was, up until that point sitting idly on the side of his bed watching this whole situation unfold. They pounced on him simultaneously, pinned him down and started planting kisses on each side of his cheeks, both licking and savoring the taste of his trademark whiskers at the same time.

"Naruto?" one of the Hinatas asked "Which one of us is the real one?"

While both Hinatas were eating his face, Naruto closed his eyes and focused. Both Hinatas were moving in a nearly identical way. But only one Hinata's kisses felt soft and soothing.

He placed his hands around the Hinata that was kissing the right side of his face and moved her lips towards his.

"You are the original one…"

The real Hinata smiled softly as she deepened her kiss.

"You are correct… Now for your reward…"

She lifted him up and removed his shirt. At the same time her double moved behind Naruto, started rubbing her breasts up and down his back while softly kissing his neck and rubbing her arms up and down his bare chest. The original Hinata started to softly bite Naruto's nipples, licked the salty sweat of his chest, in the same way he did before and placed her hands inside Naruto's pants grabbing and moulding his firm buttocks with her fingers. Her double moved her hands downwards and slowly undid his belt buckle.

The two Hinatas nodded at each other and lowered Naruto's pants down. They both smiled widely when they saw his cute ramen-themed boxers…

…they both thought they were much better than his toad-themed ones.

They placed Naruto back on the side of his bed while taking the rest of his pants off. They winked at each other and got up.

"Naruto, I want you to close your eyes and lie down. No peeking!"

Naruto once again closed his eyes. In the background he heard a brief conversation.

"I will allow it. But just this once."  
"Yay!"

Naruto could feel the two Hinatas approaching. He then felt their breath near his boxers. He felt a pair of hands lowering them down. His penis now standing fully erect, and he could fully feel the heat that radiated from their flushed faces. He felt their breath getting even closer.

"Naruto… You may open your eyes now…"

What Naruto saw nearly made him pass out. The two Hinatas were down on him and started licking both sides of his shaft at the same time. Their warm tongues were going up and down, starting from the knob at the top and slowly moving downwards in unison. They then both licked its base and moved upwards again.

"So… Naruto… Which one on us is the real one?"

He once again closed his eyes and concentrated. Again, both Hinatas moved identically. They both knew his sensitive spot down there. But the left side, felt more electrified, and more sensual somehow. He placed his hand on the left Hinata's face and brushed his hands against her cheeks.

"You are the real one…"

Hinata smiled as she softly kissed his palm back.

"You are correct! Now here's your reward!"

She softly pushed her (disappointed) double's face out of the way and slowly kissed the tip of her husband's cock before enveloping it with her mouth. He could feel her tongue softly roll around the tip while soft lips moved downwards. Naruto felt shockwaves travel through him as his wife savored the taste of his manhood.

Hinata's double was getting really frustrated. She started rubbing her breasts on Naruto's chest, biting his nipples and kissing his neck.

"I… am… at my limit…"

Hinata's double took off her panties and moved Naruto's fingers towards her pussy. Naruto started rubbing her clit with his thumb while moving his fingers inside her. Her face started to contort as she opened her legs further and allowed his fingers to go deeper.

"More… I want… more…"

She moved upwards and brought her pussy in full view of his face. She moved her hips towards his mouth and lowered herself towards his mouth, as she opened up her labia with his fingers.

"Please… lick me…"

Naruto, hesitated for a while. Is this really OK? In the _real_ Hinata really OK with this?

He couldn't see what the real Hinata was doing, and he couldn't speak loudly because there was a huge obstruction to his mouth. He could however feel the soft, warm and slippery pair of breasts that belonged to his wife moving up and down his cock while her tongue licked its tip.

_'If she's in a position like this, she can clearly see what her shadow-clone is doing. Since she isn't stopping this…'_

If the double was anything like the real Hinata, he knew what he had to do to get her off. Naruto moved his tongue inside the double's pussy savoring its sweet and sour taste. He then moved his nose towards her clit and started licking away, while moving his face left and right. He then grabbed her butt and started moulding it with his fingers as moved his face deeper inside her. As he licked her, he slowly moved a finger inside her crack and started to softly rub the outside of her "ring". It was something that he knew drove his wife wild.

Indeed, like Hinata herself had done many times before, her double started getting spasms and gyrating her hips around Naruto's mouth. Her face became contorted and she arched her back backwards, allowing the wave of orgasm to take her over. With a loud scream she called out for Naruto and trembled as she finally climaxed…

…and then Hinata's shadow-clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'Well, I am kind of disappointed that she can't stick around anymore but at least now I can focus on my…'_

Naruto felt Hinata tremble.

_'…wife?'_

He heard a loud gasp. His wife had stopped what she was doing and was currently on all fours on the floor, shaking with her mouth wide open. A few bits of saliva escaped her mouth and were hanging by her lips. Her white panties were now completely drenched, and a small puddle was forming down her knees.

"Na… Naruto… what just happened to me?"

_'Did she just have a squirting orgasm?! Just like that?"_

Naruto's mind went back to the lecture Yamato had given him about how shadow-clones actually work. Apparently, shadow-clones were made to transmit information, but under special circumstances, shadow-clones could also transmit feelings and stimuli. It all depended on how many shadow-clones were made, and how much effort was put into them…

…apparently Hinata's single shadow-clone was a little bit _too well made._

"It was… your shadow clone… she disappeared… and did… this…"

He helped Hinata stand up once more and hugged her as she was shivering from what just happened. He looked his wife in her eyes, and couldn't miss the longing look she had.

"I guess our little game is over…"  
"No more games…"

While the two of them shared one more deep passionate kiss, Hinata finally took off her white panties and just let them drop down to the floor.

Naruto smiled as he heard a very satisfying "splat".

He placed his wife on the bed once more, and started planting kisses all over her body. Every single kiss and every single touch caused her body to convulse. Hinata was already sensitive to his touch, but right now, after her shadow-clone dissipated, she was somehow even more responsive.

"Naruto… I said… No more games… I need it… **NOW**!"

He got on top of her and placed the tip of his cock on her wet slit. A couple of years ago, he still had problems entering her properly, constantly missing the spot, but now, with a ton of sexual experience with her body on his back, getting inside her was as easy as sliding a hot knife through butter. His slowly rubbed his erection on the wetness of her labia, and slowly entered her.

As soon as he was inside her Hinata started shaking violently. She screamed out her husband's name in ecstasy as she released a flood of vaginal liquids. Her pussy was always wet, warm and welcoming to Naruto, but right now she was literally _soaking_..

Naruto couldn't believe that his wife just climaxed so much and so hard as soon as he entered her. She was always sensual and sexual towards him, but this was a completely new experience. He felt her love juices flow down from his leg as he began to move again.

The more pedestrian part of his brain told him that they would definitely have to change the bed sheets after this.

He promptly told it to go away, shut up, and let him enjoy the moment. He softly lowered himself towards his wife, allowing her chest to rub against her and fully feel the warmth and the wetness of her body. He once again looked into her lavender eyes and started planting kisses on her lips and on her neck. As he nibbled on the back of her ear he heard her whispering sensually.

"We are truly… connected… to each other…"

How did Hinata always know what to say to drive him wild?

Yes, they were truly connected. The special connection that allowed Hinata to distinguish Naruto from his shadow clones also existed within Naruto. He would always gravitate towards her and she would always gravitate towards him. They shared a bond with each other that transcended mere physical attraction. It transcended chakra and jutsu. They belonged to each other. He was her man, her _only_ man, and she was his woman, his _only_ woman.

He moved faster inside her. Her vagina made some very sloppy and sexy noises.

Her face… her face always made him lose it. Under normal (non-sexual) circumstances Hinata's face was the embodiment of sweetness and cuteness. When she became aroused however it became something else. Her beautiful lavender eyes would roll backwards, her mouth would gape open, and she would lose all control of her facial expressions. Her tongue would lick her lips and her eyelids would tremble as she succumbed to her more carnal desires.

Naruto loved the fact that he was the only person in the world that got to see her like this.

Hinata thrust her feet upwards allowing Naruto to get deeper inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move her hips matching the increased pace of his movements.

This was another thing that Naruto found incredible when he was making love to his wife; they very rarely got out of sync with each other. Her rhythm always matched his, and, in the two years they were physically together, they always managed to climax at the same time.

Naruto felt his wife's rhythm and looked into her beautiful lavender eyes as she was lost in pleasure. He knew that she was going to have another orgasm soon… and that it would be a big one. He moved deeper and faster.

Hinata could also feel that her husband was near his limit. She could feel his erection getting bigger and harder inside her. She could feel it starting to leak inside her. She knew that her husband was now near his tipping point. She could also feel his heartbeat going faster, and his breathing becoming more erratic. He was going to cum soon…

…and she would join him.

She felt her whole body tremble as she was reaching the peak of her orgasm. She run her fingers around that special place in Naruto's back, the one that she knew drove him wild, and lowered his face towards her. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth. She had a look at his beautiful blue eyes and felt the love that was inside them. It was more than enough to make her lose control again.

She knew he loved seeing her like this. And she loved doing this. She loved pushing all his buttons and making him crazy about her. She loved relinquishing all control and losing herself to her passion. It was so wonderful, so _liberating._

Only _he_ could bring this out from her. Only _his _touch could make her tremble. Only _his _kisses could make her melt. Only _his _sex could give her such intense orgasms. She was his, and he was _hers_.

She started convulsing once more, as Naruto emptied his warmth inside her. His deep kisses muffled her orgasmic screams. Her hips and her belly trembled by the intensity of what she just felt. She was truly and utterly spent.

They both stayed still for quite a few minutes. They didn't want to let go of each other. They wanted to stay connected.

But eventually, they would have to…

The bedroom was a complete mess.

.

.

.

After the couple got up, cleaned themselves, mopped the floor and changed their very dirtied bed sheets, they laid down to snuggle and rest right next to each other. Hinata got into her favorite post-coital position, her face laying on his chest, her legs tangled on top of his, and her breasts pressing on his side. She looked at Naruto with a big warm smile on her face.

Naruto once read that many men dread this. He read that a lot of men didn't find talking to their partners after sex to be that enjoyable…

…well those men were idiots!

There was nothing that Naruto enjoyed more than having a pleasant bed-talk with his wife. He loved feeling his partner breathe on his chest as the words left her mouth.

"I suppose this was your first time performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"  
"That obvious, huh?! Was my Shadow-Clone too faulty?"  
"No, quite the opposite… Your shadow clone was perfectly made."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Under normal circumstances, when shadow-clones evaporate, they only transmit memories. I don't know what you did, but you somehow got your shadow-clone to transfer her orgasm to you."

Hinata blushed heavily and buried her face deeper inside Naruto's chest. This was getting embarrassing.

"It was very impressive for a first time."  
"Shut! Up!"

A thought passed by Naruto's head. He had to ask this.

"Hinata, have you ever fantasized about me using my shadow clones on you?"  
"I'd be lying if I said otherwise."  
"So, why don't you ask me to do it? You know I would be happy to indulge you."

Hinata breathed a warm sigh on Naruto's chest.

"Naruto, you told me that kissing my shadow-clone didn't feel right, correct?"  
"Yeah, I told you that it was like kissing your distant twin sister. I didn't feel what I normally feel when kissing you."  
"It's the same for me. Your clones look like you and act like you but they are not you. They feel very different to me."  
"Oh…"  
"And I told you before… I only want to do this sort of thing with the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. That is, **you**. Not your shadow-clones. **You**. The **_real_** you. Nobody else."

There a brief pause as they both exhaled.

"She was a very kinky clone though!"  
"Shut! Up!"  
"As I said, she was too perfectly made."  
"I am _this_ close to using a gentle fist on your…"  
"Anything but that! I'll shut up now!"

They both chuckled. Naruto could feel her smile on her lips as she placed one more kiss on his chest. She was getting ready to close her eyes and get some well-deserved rest.

"Hinata… When your clone evaporated… what did you feel exactly?"  
"My whole body suddenly felt electrified. It was like I was hit by a bolt of lightning."  
"A bolt of lightning, huh?"

The word lingered on his mind as they both shut their eyes and slept through the afternoon.

.

.

.

9 months and 6 years later…

Little Uzumaki blew the birthday candles on his 6th birthday. Both Hinata and Naruto popped some confetti and cheered the little blond boy.

"OK, we'll do a normal birthday party in two days. We'll invite all your friends. Make sure you invite little Sarada, all right?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Now, let's eat our food together, and well cut and share our mini-birthday cake afterwards.

Hinata, Naruto and the little Uzumaki boy sat down and started enjoying some very well made beef stew. Even though, Naruto's food of choice was always ramen, Hinata managed to convince him to try a variety to different dishes. Hinata's beef stew was currently his second favorite. He savored every taste of it as he slowly chewed it.

The little boy looked at his father solemnly.

"Dad… Can I ask you something?"  
"Mmm…hmmm?"  
"Why did give me such a stupid name like **Bolt** anyway?"

It took a while for Hinata to dislodge the large piece of beef that got stuck in Naruto's throat.


	2. A Thank You, an update, and a poll

Hallo again guys!

First of all...

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

A big thank you to everyone that followed me as an author and put my fanfics in their favorites. A big "thank you" to everyone who took the time to leave a review. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me.

A really big thank you to Perentie Fan, SocialSuicideGirl, and Not-So-GentleFist for their words and their constructive criticism.

**Not-So-Gentlefist,** your stories are awesome. As long as you keep writing, I'll keep reading.

The "naple" thing was just my google-fu sucking... I know the right word is "aureola" but putting it in somehow made my fanfic it look... less erotic I guess. So I searched for an alternative word, and found the word "Naple" _which was actually a place which did breast-surgery._ Seeing the pictures I thought that it indicated the point of the nipple, and just used the word without thinking. Anyway, I have now fixed that error. Thank you **SocialSuicideGirl** for pointing it out.

As for what happened to Hinata once her clone was out... she had a squirting orgasm. I put some more wording in the fanfic to make it more clear.

To the guy who asked me to translate "More than enough..." to Russian: I am really flattered that you are willing to put so much effort and time to translate my 10K+ word fanfic. You may do so, but please leave a link to the original and give me some credit as the original writer of the fic.

I am currently doing some real-life work, and some non-fanfic related Naruto-stuff, so it may take me a while to post more here, but I will start writing again as soon as possible.

Here the next fanfic related projects I will work on:

**A Shikamaru Side-Story** **Chapter for the "Life Support" fanfic. **The original draft of "Life Support" and had a few Naruto/Shikamaru interactions, which dealt with the fact that they were getting old and they had lost their partners. I had to delete them because I figured out that they took the focus out of Naruto and Hinata's relationship and the importance they had to each other. But I really would like to write a bonus chapter focusing on our favorite lazy genius, how he deals with old age, and how he supports Naruto.

**A "Hinata POV" Side-Story for the "More than Enough..." fanfic. **I noticed while re-reading the lemon-chapter of "More than Enough..." that it was a little bit too much focused on Naruto. I want to amend that by writing a bonus chapter that focuses on Hinata and what goes through her mind (and her body) when she has her first time with Naruto.

**A "Dual Hinata Action" omake for the "Game of Clones" fanfic. **A lot of reviewers (and a few PMs) expressed regret that there wasn't any sort of kissing or touching between the two Hinatas. The reason I didn't do it was because I thought Hinata wouldn't honestly and enjoy it, and it would contradict the overall theme of the story -that Naruto and Hinata share a very special bond of love that transcends chakra and jutsu. _However,_ I plan on writing an omake (as in something extra that didn't really happen in the original story) in which the two Hinatas do... things to each other (not just kissing).

Clearly, I won't be able to do all of these at the same time so...

Poll time!

Which one of those three would you like to see first?

Click on my profile name and leave a vote!

After those three projects are done... I don't know...

I really would like to write an ongoing comedic fanfic which focuses on Toneri and what would happen if he returned to Earth with Hinata and Naruto at the end of "The Last", but I really have no idea what where to take it (So far I only have a headcannon in which he becomes BFF with Sai).

So... any ideas concerning Toneri and what would happen if he returned to earth are welcome! PM me with any headcannons you may have!

Or I could do a Hanabi/Konohamaru ongoing story based on the "Hanabi VS Konohamaru" omake that I posted a while back.

That's it for now! Again, thanks for your support!


	3. OMAKE: DUAL HINATA ACTION!

**Well, guys… you asked for it, you got it! The Dual Hinata Action Omake!**

**To be completely honest this was the one prompt I was **_**least**_ **looking forward to write. I don't believe in writing smut for smut's sake, and one of the main reasons I am so into NaruHina is because of the love and chemistry that Naruto and Hinata have. I really didn't know how I was supposed to have Hinata and her shadow-clone make out, without making it a serious OOC moment. Hinata only has eyes for Naruto, and kissing her shadow-clone doesn't seem like something she would do and enjoy naturally.**

**Furthermore, I work in the biology field and I happen to know that the closer you are to somebody genetically, the less likely you are to enjoy kissing them, let alone having sex with them. So, no matter what you saw in "Yosuga No Sora" and other similar ecchi/hentai titles, kissing someone who is genetically identical to you (in this case a shadow clone) is not something that comes out naturally. Sure, Naruto is a manga and not real life, but I just couldn't ignore that little bit of scientific trivia. **

**(If you want to find out more about the subject just google "MHC" and "Kissing" and click on the Wikipedia article on MHC and sexual selection -hey, who said that reading smut fics didn't teach you anything!)**

**But then I had a few headcannons and I have found a way to bypass that sort of problem!**

**In other news, the non-fanfic project I was working on was an english fandub for Hinata's character song "Fuyu No Owari Ne". So if you see an English version of the song floating around on youtube one of those days… I am the one that actually wrote the lyrics! I believe they turned out quite well, considering that the song has plenty of special nuances in the way it's supposed to be sung. Hopefully, recording will be done by the time I get to do the "Hinata POV" bonus chapter in "More than Enough".**

**I would like to give Not-So-Gentlefist some special thanks for the omake he sent me! It was brilliant!**

**OK, enough for now! On with the show…**

* * *

"Spoken Dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

What a difference a sideway glance makes…

.

.

.

Hinata grabbed her clone's hand and led her near Naruto.

"OK, you can join us. But we will lay down some rules."  
"What kind of rules?"  
"First of all, I'm not into that whole twincest… clonecest… whatever you want to call it, so…"

Cloned!Hinata briefly glanced over and looked at Naruto's face.

"Neither am I, but… Naruto looks disappointed."

The original Hinata looked behind her back and also had a good look at Naruto's facial expression. It was clear to her that he was imagining stuff, and he was somewhat disappointed that something he had in mind wasn't going to happen.

"Don't tell me…"  
"You actually want me…"  
"To make out with my clone?"

Naruto started fidgeting with his fingers in a very Hinata-like manner, as he tried to explain himself.

"Well… You-You are the most be-beautiful and se-sexy woman I know, and n-now there's t-two of you in he-here… and it-it's like a fa-fantasy I always had and…"

The two Hinatas shouted in unison.

"Hentai!"

Naruto's face dropped.

"Sorry… It's just a fantasy I had… Never mind…"

Hinata gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him warmly while caressing his hair softly.

"You have already proven that you can tell me apart from my clone…"  
"So… I guess…"  
"We can forget about playing games…"

The two Hinatas stood up again and Hinata gave Naruto a very warm smile, while her clone looked at him, somewhat dejectedly and then looked back at her. They hugged each other closely and bought their lips together.

They tried kissing…

They tried deepening the kiss…

It didn't work. The kiss didn't feel good to them.

Hinata had always wondered why the Hyugas weren't that big on kissing when kissing her husband always felt so great and wonderful. But now that she attempted to kiss her shadow clone she finally understood why she didn't get to see a lot of kissing within the Hyuga compound… Kissing someone who is closely related to you is not something that you naturally enjoy.

The two Hinatas tried to kiss once more…

…Nothing…

…This _clearly_ didn't work.

"OK, it seems like we can't just do it like this."  
"We still want to give Naruto a good show though."  
"Do you have any ideas?"

Hinata and her clone placed their hands on their chin as they contemplated what they were going to do next. They just couldn't go at each other like this. They needed to come up with something different. They eyes simultaneously looked towards the kitchen.

"I've got it!" said the clone. "Stay here!"

She went inside the kitchen, opened the cupboard and looked inside until she found what she was looking for. With a satisfied smile she picked up a small bottle and returned to the bedroom.

"Cinnamon and Honey Syrup?!"  
"Our favorite!"

The Cloned!Hinata put some syrup on her fingers and rubbed it around her lips.

"Now… let's try this again…"

The two Hinatas connected their lips once more. Hinata slowly rubbed her lips around her cloned counterpart's and got some syrup around her lips as well. She shyly put her tongue out and started licking the syrup around her clone's lips while her "sister" did the same. Their tongues eventually connected and the two Hinatas started to finally make out.

'_This is actually much more enjoyable than the first time… It's a good thing I have sweet tooth, I suppose…'_ thought the original Hinata as she enjoyed the syrup's taste inside her "sister's" mouth.

"One more?" said the clone.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who was getting visibly aroused by all of this. The look of lust that he had was all the encouragement she needed in order to keep doing this…

…she silently nodded towards her shadow-cloned "sister", who then placed a generous helping of syrup directly on her tongue and assaulted Hinata's mouth.

The kiss was much bolder than before. Hinata's clone was not only kissing her, but also caressing her, and rubbing her hands all over her body...

...Even though she would have preferred Naruto to do this, Hinata had to admit, that this felt kind of nice.

After the kiss, Cloned!Hinata placed some syrup on Hinata's neck and started sucking on it while running her tongue all around it. Hinata felt shivers going down her spine as her clone was licking her face like a lolipop. She let out a loud moan as her eyes rolled upwards.

"Ah… Are you watching this Naruto? Do-Do you like what y-you see?"

She heard a very satisfying gulp, nearby. He was watching this and he was apparently enjoying it immensely.

Hinata felt the syrup drip down her breasts and on to her nipples. She then felt her clone's tongue roll around her round pink areolas, making her nipples go harder with every lick and every sucking motion that she made.

"Shall we show your husband, how much of pervert his wife really is?"  
"I-I am not perverted."  
_"Don't lie to yourself!"_

She saw her clone activate her byakugan and then use her jyuken-imbued fingers to press some of the pleasure points she had on her belly. Hinata couldn't help but shiver and shake as her clone gentle-palmed her.

"No! Stop! I don't want Naruto to see this!"  
"I believe it's about time you showed it to him!"

The clone's hands now moved downwards. gentle-palming Hinata's buttocks which caused her to twitch and bite her lips...

While Hinata was moaning in pleasure, her clone turned to Naruto.

"Your dear wife never told you she could use the gentle-fist for sex, did she?."

She placed her palm behind Hinata's back and activated her back's pleasure points. Hinata arched backwards at her touch. She could feel herself getting increasingly wet as she felt the pressure points of her hips getting activated. It was something she had done to herself in the past many times before. But this wasn't a side of her that she wanted Naruto to see. Not right now! Not like this!

"I…(ah!) don't get it! Yo-you're supposed to be me! Why are you (ah!) acting like this?"

Hinata's clone looked at her intently with her byakugan fully activated.

"Well, 'sister', it goes like this… when you realize that you are a shadow-clone and that you will be a puff of smoke in the immediate future, you start to stop giving a flying crap about a lot of things. So screw your rules and screw your stupid inhibitions! I am going to show your husband exactly how perverted you really are, and what you get up to behind his back…"

Hinata tried to move her hands in order to dispel her clone, and found that she couldn't move her arms. She was completely immobilized.

'_Crap! My shadow-clone must have closed some of my movement pathways. I am completely powerless!'_

A look of panic formed on her face as she saw her clone getting ready to place a chakra-imbued gentle-palm inside her already wet panties. She knew what effect this would have on her. She knew that it would send her over the edge...

...she really wasn't prepared to go that far when she agreed to make out with her clone!

"No! Please! Stop!"

"GET THE _HELL _AWAY FROM HER!"

Hinata's clone was pushed back by a strong shove that caused her to stumble back and fall with her back on the ground. She looked up to see Naruto embracing his wife.

"She told you to stop! What the hell is wrong you?"  
"But… I thought you wanted to see this sort of thing."

Cloned!Hinata took a more careful look at Naruto's face. It was flush with anger.

"I don't want to see my wife get subdued and humiliated like this. And I don't want her to do something she doesn't want to do.** So stop it**!"

He turned to Hinata and held her closer allowing his warmth to envelop her.

"I am sorry. I am sorry that this happened. You don't have to do this anymore, OK?"

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you. I love you so much!"

Hinata felt her arms move again. She embraced her husband and returned the kiss, literally melting in his arms. All thoughts of what had previously happened were pushed away, and replaced by pure loving bliss and sexual desire. The thought that he cared for her and loved her that much turned her on more than any aphrodisiac ever could. She wanted him to have her right here, right now…

...and then the two of them heard a soft sob and turned around…

Hinata's clone was on her knees, crying her eyes out.

"It's not fair… it's just not fair! I look like you, and act like you… I even share the same love that you have for him… and he still only has eyes for you!"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before returning their attention back to the clone.

"When you told her that kissing me didn't feel right… I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Like I didn't have anything worth living for anymore!"

She tried to hold back her tears but they just kept flowing, as she continued.

" I am a shadow-clone, I will disappear in a few hours, and I can't have the one thing I love more than anything in the world. I can't have you…it's just not fair!"

Naruto looked at Hinata's clone with a look of concern and wonderment.

'_A shadow-clone with going through an existential crisis… In all my time using that jutsu that's the first time I see something like this. What sort of shadow-clone did Hinata create?!'_

Hinata and Naruto nodded at each other. They got knelt down next to Cloned!Hinata and both embraced her at the same time.

"That's why you acted like this…"  
"You were in pain…"

Naruto, stroked Cloned!Hinata's hair and smiled at her.

"We're sorry… we only saw you as a shadow-clone… a tool! We didn't consider the fact that you actually had feelings of your own..."

The clone looked into Naruto's eyes completely mesmerised.

"In a way, you are still the same wonderful person that my wife is. You share the same memories and the same feelings as her. The difference is that you know you are on a very short time limit and it hurts… doesn't it?"

Hinata's clone nodded in agreement as she moved her face closer.

"Look… your existence might be short… but it doesn't mean it's pointless… and… you are leaning really close..."

She finally couldn't contain herself anymore. She grabbed Naruto's face and attempted to give him a passionate kiss. But Naruto's lips stayed shut.

"**Please!** Let me just have this! Just this once!"

Naruto guiltily scratched the back of his head as he pulled himself back.

"I'm sorry… but I don't feel right doing something like this..."

"Please! **_I need this_!**" she said as tears started to form in her eyes again.

She felt Hinata's hand touch hers as she stood by her side.

"I understand Clone-chan!"

'_Clone-chan? She named her shadow-clone "Clone-chan"?!'_

"This… is the man... we both love… right?"

'Clone-chan' nodded in agreement as she wiped the tears off her face.

"So what do you say we both kiss him at the same time?"

Naruto's face recoiled in shock? Did his wife really just suggest this?

"Wait, **what**?"

Before he had any time to react, he felt his wife's lips on his as she held him in a tight embrace. He quickly succumbed to her charms and willingly opened his mouth to allow her tongue to go inside. When his eyes opened for a few seconds, he saw Hinata making a short hand motion inviting 'Clone-chan' to come and join her.

It wasn't long until Naruto felt another set of lips and another tongue invading his mouth. The two tongues twirled around his before briefly twirling around each other and doubling back inside. Hinata then moved away, and allowed 'Clone-chan' to resume kissing Naruto on her own.

He couldn't help but notice that there was a distinct difference between the way the two kissed. While Hinata's kiss was soft,loving and welcoming, 'Clone-chan's' kiss actively tried to consume him. She twirled her tongue inside violently as if she desperately tried to take in every taste that every nook and cranny of his mouth had to offer.

She continued to kiss him like this for a few minutes before Hinata pulled her away, twirled her tongue around her lips and entered her mouth.

"You taste… like… Naruto…"  
"You too…"

The two Hinatas were passionately kissing each other savoring the taste of the man they loved that was now residing inside both of them. They then both smiled at each other while looking at him.

"Clone-chan, I think… I am ready to do this now…"  
"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded…

"Yes. It's about time I showed him…"

They both grabbed Naruto's hand and escorted him to the bedroom where they all lied down, next to each other. Naruto felt his wife's hand squeeze his tightly, as if pleading with him not to judge her for what was about to happen.

Naruto was honestly puzzled. He thought he knew his wife inside and out after a year of marriage. What could she possibly hide from him at this point? What could she possibly be ashamed of?

His question was soon answered as 'Clone-chan' activated her Byakygan and her hand turned blue with jyuken-chakra. She started rubbing his wife's body who started squirming in pleasure.

"Na-Naruto… The way 'Clone-chan' touches me right now… the way she touched me before… is how I touch myself when you are away on a mission!"

A sly smile formed on Clone-chan's face as she decided to spill some more of Hinata's beans.

"And it's also how she used to touch herself all the time before you two got together!"  
"Cl-Clone-chan!"

"Oh, shut up!" Hinata's clone said playfully as her gentle-palm rubbed that special spot on Hinata's belly which caused her back to arch and her eyes to start rolling upwards.

"See, Naruto… You might think that your wife was this delicate innocent little flower before you two made love for the first time, but in reality… all that time… she was touching herself thinking about doing all sorts of things with you…"

She placed a chakra-filled finger on her breasts.

"Just…"

Then another on her belly…

"Like…"

Then finally one on top of her labia.

"**This**!"

Hinata screamed out Naruto's name, as she felt a wave of jyuken-induced bliss course though her body. Naruto could only look in amazement as Hinata closed her eyes while writhing in ecstasy.

"I won't tell you how long she's been doing this… But I will tell you that she started doing this **_long _**before you two became a couple…"

A jyuken-palm touched Hinata's breasts causing her to shake once more violently. Her clone knew exactly which points she had to press in order to make her go wild…

...she was essentially the same person after all...

"You won't believe how many panties she has soiled while thinking of you… while thinking what she wanted to do with you… How many times she bought herself to finish while she had your image in her mind…"

"It's true Naruto! Everything Clone-chan just said… is true… aaaahhh!"

Clone-chan smiled slyly as she pressured some more of Hinata's pleasure points.

"Why don't you tell your husband what goes through your mind right now?"

Hinata closed her eyes and squeezed Naruto's hand as her cloned used a gentle-palm around her chest.

"Right now… Naruto is squeezing my breasts! His tongue is twirling around my tits. He is softly biting my nipples…"

Naruto was honestly shocked. He had **never** heard Hinata talk like this before.

"Shall we show him how wet you are for him right now?"  
"Y-Yes! Show it to him!"

Hinata's shadow-clone moved Hinata's underwear downwards, and opened up her legs in order to give Naruto a full view of his wife's labia. It had a distinct reddish color and it was glistening with her love juices. And it was literally pulsating, aching for more…

A gentle-palm moved over it and started caressing it sending waves of pleasure all over her eager body.

"And right now? What is Naruto doing?"

"He-He is twirling his tongue all around my horny pussy! But, I don't want his tongue! I-I want his hard cock inside me!"

"Like this?"

Clone-chan's fingers had a bright blue glow as they entered Hinata and twirled all around inside her.

"Y-Yes! Like this! I can feel his cock entering me! Tearing me apart! I am loving every second of it!"

She could feel her clone's fingers chakra width and pace increase, as she was getting ready to climax.

"Make me cum Naruto! Come inside me! Aaahhh!"

She let out a guttural scream as her body convulsed from pleasure. Her face was now completely distorted as she surrendered herself to her orgasm. When she finally stopped spasming her clone moved out her love-juice filled hands and bought them back to Hinata's lips.

As Hinata eagerly tasted her clone's soaked fingers, she turned to her husband and squeezed his hand once more.

"Naruto… This is my dirty side…"

She saw him lie down next to her and also taking a lick from her clone's fingers before giving her a warm kiss on the lips.

"Why do you call it 'dirty'? It's just a side of you, you've never shown me before… and it's beautiful!"  
"Eh?"

She couldn't mistake the love that was in his eyes as he said this.

"You honestly thought I would think less of you if I found out you were 'pleasuring yourself' while I was away on missions? Or if I found out that you had those sort of fantasies with me, before we became a couple? After a year of marriage, I thought you knew me better than that, Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"  
"I love this side of you! In fact, I wish you had shared it with me sooner."

She leaned over to his chest, sighing in contentment… she was happy that her husband had seen this and accepted her.

"Besides… I also…"

He proceeded to do an 'air quote' motion…

"...'pleasured myself' thinking of you before we became a couple…"

The two Hinatas looked at him in shock as he said this. This was something that they really didn't know up until now. As far as they could tell, Naruto wasn't really interested sexually in Hinata up until the first time they made love to each other.

"When did you…"

"The first time was during the moon mission… When we spent some time alone with each other… We found a fountain with fresh water, we forgot to bring our canteens with us, so I picked up some with my hands and gave it to you to drink… Do you remember?"

Hinata definitely remembered. It was one of her most precious memories with him.

"When I saw your lips eagerly drink from my hands and felt them softly touch my skin… I felt something I haven't felt up until now. I wanted to kiss you, to caress you, to do all sorts of things to you."

He exhaled deeply as he said this. He might as well finish confessing this now that he finally got around to admitting it.

"No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get that image of you drinking water from the palm of my hand out of my mind. I saw it every time I closed my eyes… and… it morphed into you doing... other things with me…"

He looked at the palm of his hand.

"That night on the moon… I couldn't get any sleep… I was too turned on… so… when everybody fell asleep, I sort of went in a dark corner where nobody could see me and…"

"**You played with yourself while thinking of 'original-chan'!"** said Hinata's clone.

Naruto couldn't help but blush…

"Uhm... yeah…"

Hinata smiled softly at her husband and caressed the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Hentai!"  
"I guess that now makes two of us, huh?"

A pressing question popped into Hinata's head. She just had to ask this.

"Naruto, if you don't mind me asking…"  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Before… me… what sort of women were you thinking about while you, were uhm… 'pleasuring yourself'?"

Clone-chan saw no sign of lying with her activated byakugan as Naruto said the next sentence.

"I didn't think of any other women. That time on the moon mission was the first time I ever did it."  
"Huh?"

Hinata was genuinely shocked. She always thought that, as the guy who invented the Sexy-No-Jutsu, and as the apprentice of one of the biggest perverts in Konoha, Naruto would, at the very least, have some "hands-on" experience with himself.

"I used to get some wet dreams from time to time, but for some reason I couldn't remember any of them. I never felt the need to do something like that before."

"So, let me get this straight… the first time you... played with yourself… you were thinking about **me**?"

Naruto gave her one of his patented grins…

"Yeah… I know it must creep you out..."  
"It doesn't creep me out… in fact… I think it's… sweet."  
"Really?"

He felt his wife's lips on his cheeks.

"Really! So…"  
"So?"

One of her patented sly smiles formed on her lips again.

"The first time you did this… What sort of things were you doing to me?"  
"Why don't I just show you?"

As he was about to finally start ravishing his wife he heard "Clone-chan's" voice again.

"Oh, no you won't! I am **not** going to watch you two lovebirds screw like bunnies while I just sit here and watch like an idiot!"

She swiftly moved herself between Naruto and Hinata, sandwiching her body in.

"Whatever you are going to do to her, you are going to do to me as well!"

He looked at Hinata with a look of concern.

"Are you really ok with this?"

"She is essentially me. We share the same memories and the same feelings. And it's thanks to her that I finally got rid of my final few inhibitions towards you. And you finally confessed that part of you to me... I believe she deserves that much…"

"OK… In that case… the first thing I imagined you doing…"

He quickly took off his pants and his underwear and rubbed his cock between Hinata's breasts. He then started rubbing it between Clone-chan's bossom. The two Hinata's both slowly kissed it and licked its tip as it rubbed against them.

"Then I imagined moving my head downwards and…"

He started licking and sucking Hinata's nipples before going for her shadow-clone's chest. The two Hinatas moaned in pleasure as he found his face sandwiched between two beautiful sets of breasts and he began alternating between them.

"Then I thought of you lying down and I…"

His head moved further down, kissing the two Hinatas' bodies and caressing every curve of their bodies that his hands could lay on. He found himself looking at two very lovely, pink and moist vaginas that were eagerly inviting him with their smell to kiss them and taste them.

He licked Hinata's first while putting his fingers inside Clone-chan's. He knew exactly how to move his face in order to make both of them squirm in pleasure. He switched position and tasted both of them. He could hear their breathing becoming heavier and their bodies begin to convulse as he went to work on them.

"And then I finally got up and I…"

He rubbed his throbbing erection around Hinata's wet slit and easily entered her. He saw her face contort as she moved her hips downwards in order for him to reach the deeper parts of her. He began to move slowly at first and then steadily increased his pace.

"**Please!**" said Hinata's clone as she laid on top of her and opened up her labia inviting Naruto to get inside her as well.

"Please… do me too…"

Naruto briefly stopped and looked at his wife as if asking her "are you sure you're OK with this?"

Hinata only nodded as if saying "It's OK."

He pulled out of Hinata and moved inside her shadow-clone. As soon as he did so, her facial expression changed into one of pure unadulterated bliss.

"Naruto is finally inside me! I am so happy!"

She then turned to Hinata, smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for allowing this!"

Naruto kept alternating between entering his wife and entering "Clone-chan". Again, he noticed a distinct difference between the two.

'Clone-chan' felt nice and she was every bit as eager and passionate and Hinata, but Hinata had something that the clone lacked. Hinata felt more familiar and more comfortable. The best way he could describe it in his mind was that entering Hinata felt like entering…

...home!

Hinata's body was his home! His haven! It was where he belonged!

And right now, as he entered his wife's shadow clone, he began to appreciate how warm, welcoming and beautiful that "home" truly was. While 'Clone-chan' shared Hinata's feelings and memories, she somehow felt… foreign and distant. She couldn't replace Hinata. Nothing would ever replace Hinata…

…but he would still screw Clone-chan's brain out.

"Yes! Yes! I am coming! Please Naruto! Don't pull out just yet! Let me cum!"

She soon started shaking and screamed Naruto's name in ecstasy as an orgasm coursed through her body.

"Na-Naruto made me cum! I'm...I'm so happy!"

And with that she puffed into smoke and disappeared.

Hinata immediately felt more horny and eager as the more recent memory of her clone having sex with Naruto invaded her mind. Her body became more eager and more sensitive to Naruto's touch…

...and then the rest of the clone's memories came back at her…

…She felt the memory of Naruto telling her that kissing her didn't feel right. She felt the memory of watching Naruto making out with her while she could only stand idly and watch. She felt the memory Naruto pushing her away in order to defend her. She felt the memory of him refusing to kiss her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she finally understood what "Clone-chan" must have felt like during all of this.

'_So that's how it is… when the one you love rejects you for another.'_

"Na-Naruto?"

She felt his lips connect with hers as he gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"Hinata… I'm sorry! I love you so much!"  
"Naruto…"  
"You are my haven! My home! I don't want anybody else in my life! I only want you!"

And just like that, the pain in her heart melted away.

"I belong to you! There will never be another woman in my life! I don't _want_ another woman in my life!"

Hinata didn't say anything back. Instead she slowly guided his member back inside her, and wrapped her legs around his waist in order for him to finally return…

...home!

* * *

**Afterword: Pillow Talk**

* * *

"Hinata, I get it why you were embarrassed about the whole 'pleasuring yourself' thing, but why didn't you ever tell me that you could use your gentle-fist in a sexual way?"

Hinata sighed… She was afraid he was going to ask this eventually…

"Because the sexual gentle-fist techniques were not originally meant to be used for pleasure."

"What were they used for then?"

"Defense and assassinations."

"What?!"

She slouched her head forward as she explained further.

"OK, first the defense part. Women who possess the byakugan learn how to sexually incapacitate someone in case they get captured and somebody attempts to… have his way with them. They learn what tenketsu points to press with various different parts of their body in order to slowly block a captor's chakra flow to their brain in order to render them unconscious and make their escape."

"And the assassination part?"

"We learn what sort of tenketsu points we have to press in order to send a man's pleasure levels to dangerous heights. By activating the proper pathways, a woman who possess the byakugan can easily murder someone while sleeping with them and make it look like it's over-exertion, or natural causes."

"Oh..."

"This is why I never told you. How would you feel if you knew that your partner had the ability to kill you by having sex with you?"

"So… That's why you never told me…"

"My gentle-fist is not a sex-toy Naruto. I can theoretically use it to enhance our sexual experience, but what if I lose control? What If I activate the wrong pathway and end up hurting you?"

"Hinata… You once fixed my arm with your gentle-fist and I once saw you revive someone by opening up his chakra pathway. I don't think there's anybody else who is more in control than you. If you do decide to use your gentle-fist in the bedroom, I think I'll be fine."

She blushed as she took in his compliment. She was genuinely flattered that he had so much belief in her abilities.

"What about the byakugan?"

"Yeah, what about the byakugan?"

"In order for me to properly use the gentle-fist on someone, I need to have my byakugan active…"

"So?"

"Don't you think I look scary, or ugly when I activate it?"

Naruto got off the bed and picked up Hinata. He placed his forehead on hers and looked straight into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Hinata, please… activate your byakugan for me."

"Now?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

The veins on Hinata's head bulged around her face as a darkly purple pupil formed inside her formerly pupil-less eyes and her byakugan became active. Instead of moving away, like people normally do, Naruto leaned in closer. He kissed her bulging veins sending shivers down her eyes. And then he looked inside her newly former pupil.

"Beautiful! Even with your byakugan active you are still beautiful."

As he kissed her lips once more, Hinata's byakygan saw his golden chakra flow and immediately became entranced by it. It was like a warm comforting breeze.

She slowly pushed him away. At first he seemed disappointed but then he noticed that her byakugan was still active and that her palms were glowing with a pale blue light.

Hinata gave him another sly smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely! Believe it" (**A/N**: Sorry guys! I couldn't resist!)

She would give him a night he would never forget.

* * *

**OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! (written by Not-So-GentleFist)**

* * *

The door to Naruto's apartment opened, allowing the blonde to step inside. "I'm back from the mission, Hinata!" he called out.

The heiress appeared from the kitchen to greet her boyfriend. "I'm glad your ok! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too honey." Naruto leaned in to steal a kiss from his girlfriend for the first time in a week.

...Only to be denied with a handover his mouth separating their lips.

"Sorry, but you know I don't kiss clones."

The clone sighed in resignation. 'Dammit, she can always tell,' it thought. "The boss wanted me to tell you the team decided to go out for a drink to celebrate, I'm just dropping off his stuff," he said as he returned his bag and equipment to its rightful place.

"Can't I just get a little smooch?" he whined. "Come on, just a peck? Maybe a little tongue too? We could always move to the bed to get more comfortable, and just see where it goes from there?" he begged, a perverse grin on his face.

Hinata giggled at the clones desperateness. "Sorry, but I only do those thing for Naruto-kun."

The clone's eyes doubled in size, tears pooling in the corners as he sent her the saddest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. "I missed you for so long... I thought of you every single day I was gone; I couldn't wait to come back and see my beautiful girlfriend who I love... And now that I finally am back, I cannot even get the kiss I have been wanting so badly all this time? I'm just going to be ignored; unwanted..." He threw his head up, his arm covering his eyes as he cried to the heavens. "Perhaps I should not have come home at all; there is no place for me here if the girl I love does not even want me around!"

"Nice try."

Naruto looked back down disappointed. "Aww, come on! It worked for your clone!" he whined.

"Well... I suppose I could do something for you."

The clone was grinning and bouncing like a kid in a candy store at her suggestive tone. "Tell me... How do you like this?"

The Hyuga activated her byakugan as she sidled up to him with a sultry sway. Her hand moved to his abdomen, contacting a few points with precision as chakra ran through her fingers. The clone groaned, his tense body shaking as pleasure built up in his body. It was less than a minute before his manhood was fully erected, without even needing to be touched there.

"Better than a kiss, right?" she questioned in a purr as she continued striking the points she knew would drive him wild. The clone could only nod and whimper as spasms racked his body.

He was inches away from the edge of his climax; only one more strike would push him over. Positioning her hand, Hinata moved to his ear and whispered, "Let Naruto-kun know I am waiting for him in our bedroom." With that, she hit the pleasure point, injecting just enough chakra to disperse the clone too.

* * *

Naruto suddenly tensed, almost dropping the bottle he was holding. He jumped off his stool with a sense of urgency, turning swiftly to his friends. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go!" And with that, he bolted out of the bar, leaving behind a group of very confused shinobi.

"What was that about?" Lee wondered.

"I dunno... But is it just me, or did he have a complete..." Tenten trailed off, embarrassed.

"Hard-on?" Kiba supplied.

"Hm... I suppose he cannot be dickless then," Sai commented thoughtfully, brainstorming new nicknames.

"...Troublesome."

* * *

**If you haven't checked Not-So-GentleFist's stories yet, go and do it now, they are awesome!  
**

**Whew! That turned out much bigger than I actually expected it to be. I hope you still enjoyed it. After all, you asked for it!**

**I knew I could never get away with having Hinata or Naruto act OOC, so I did the next best thing and tried to give Hinata's clone a distinct and distinguishable personality that was somehow similar to the one she had in the Road to Ninja movie. I am sorry guys, but this is the only way I could make the omake work.**

**As for the reason the clone acts like RTN Hinata: Imagine you are a clone _who knows that is a clone_. Imagine you know that you will probably _cease to exist_ in the next few hours or even minutes. Then imagine the person you love more than anything in the world telling you that you are not good enough for him (or her). And then imagine him(or her) making out in front of someone who is, for all intents and purposes your identical twin...**

**...you might be a _tiny_ bit upset.**

**If you don't like that reason, fine. Enjoy the omake for what it is: A story that doesn't take place in normal manga continuity. It doesn't have to make sense.**

**As for what happened between Hinata and Naruto after the "Pillow Talk"... I am going to save the story for NaruHina Smut Month in August.**

**OK, I am off for now.**

**The next prompt, "Hinata's POV" is something I am _really_ looking forward to write.  
**


End file.
